


homin | back to tomorrow

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Domestic Life | Yunho x Changmin [10]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: Changmin is finally home.





	homin | back to tomorrow

Yunho stops in front of the door to their new apartment in Japan and fishes the keys out of his pocket. He can feel Changmin bump up against his back, as if not expecting the sudden stop. He inserts the key into the lock and pushes the door open so they both can walk inside.  
  
“Well, here it is,” Yunho says, somewhat lamely. After all, this will be the first time Changmin has actually seen the apartment in real life. They’d sold their old place before enlisting as they didn’t want to pay rent somewhere they couldn’t visit for two years, and Yunho had leased a new unit for the two of them upon his first visit back after his discharge. There had been a lot of back and forth via kakao and video chat as Yunho visited a variety of different apartment units before choosing the one in which they’re currently standing. He had gotten all of their things out of storage and, with Changmin on video chat, had mostly arranged the furniture to Changmin’s liking. He knows Changmin will rearrange most likely everything before he declares the apartment to be properly furnished, but Yunho is okay with that.  
  
Besides, tonight, Changmin looks like he’s about to pass out after their whirlwind press tour. His eyes are bloodshot in addition to the ever-darkening circles, and the stubble on his chin seems to be growing by the second. He slips off his shoes and into a pair of slippers and plods forward, lifting bleary eyes to take in his new surroundings.  
  
“Nice,” is all he can muster, but that’s enough for Yunho.  
  
“You shower first,” Yunho says, gently nudging him down the hallway. “Bathroom is the first door on the left. My room is the second, and your room is the second on the right.”  
  
Changmin just hums appreciatively and slowly trudges down the hallway, not bothering to stifle his yawn in the process. Yunho just shakes his head and smiles. He had asked Changmin if he wanted more time off before starting schedules, and Changmin had brushed him off. “I need to do this,” he’d said. And Yunho had known what he meant: he knew about Changmin’s anxieties about his return and nightmares he’d had leading up to it, in addition to Changmin’s workaholic tendencies. What better way to avoid dealing with deep-seeded anxiety by drowning yourself in work?   
  
In the end, Yunho had conceded, and here they are: heading off the next morning to their third country in less than 48 hours. Yunho feels exhilarated and drained simultaneously, but overall, he’s just happy and grateful there is a TVXQ to return to.  
  
Yunho dumps his things in his bedroom before returning to the kitchen to set up the espresso maker for the next morning. Their flight is at some awful early hour and he knows it’s best to properly caffeinate Changmin. He fills the water compartment on the back and smiles to himself. Changmin is finally here to be worried about and fussed over, and Yunho couldn’t be happier, despite the lack of sleep.  
  
It had been weird staying in their apartment by himself the first time he’d come back. Frankly, it had been weird doing any sort of schedules without Changmin, and Yunho had realized how Changmin had felt performing without him.   
  
“You know, you could take more time before enlisting,” Yunho had said on one of their very first phone calls after he had enlisted. “Do some solo stuff, maybe some collaborations?”  
  
“I don’t want to,” Changmin had said firmly. “It’s not the same without you.”  
  
Yunho hadn’t understood it completely then, but he understands it now. His first flight from Seoul to Tokyo had been filled with anxiety and a weird emptiness that he hadn’t been able to describe. He was finally back performing, fulfilling his dream, but there had been an odd sort of hollowness gnawing at the back of his brain. The flight this morning had been eons better. Changmin had snoozed most of the flight, his head lolling onto Yunho’s shoulder, and Yunho had finally felt at peace.  
  
He hears the shower turn off and a few moments later, Changmin emerges looking slightly less dead than before. He smiles sleepily at Yunho and trudges towards the kitchen in search of a glass of water. Yunho calls out a gentle, “Goodnight, Changdola,” before stepping into the warm bathroom and closing the door.  
  
Nothing feels better than washing off all the sweat and makeup from a long day of airline travel and promotions, and it takes quite a bit of time before Yunho can convince himself to turn off the warm water. He brushes his teeth and wipes off the steam from a section of the mirror to evaluate his chin. He decides that shaving can wait until tomorrow and finishes drying himself off. The lights are off in the hallway now, and he pads down the hallway back to his room in the dark as to not rouse Changmin. He pulls a set of pajamas out of his dresser and crawls into bed.  
  
Yunho flops down against the pillows and stretches his arms out with one last big yawn when his right arm strikes something firm. He hurriedly turns on the light next to his bed to find a very familiar lump on the other side of his bed, already tucked under the covers. He smiles to himself, and the lump doesn’t stir at all.  
  
“Changdol?” he asks.   
  
“Hyung,” Changmin mumbles in reply. “Go’way.”  
  
“Changdol, this is my room,” Yunho says with a soft chuckle. “Yours is across the hall.”  
  
There’s a silence and then another mumble from the blanket lump. “Don’t want to move.”  
  
“That’s fine,” Yunho replies. He reaches back over and turns the light off, plunging the room into darkness once more. He pulls the blanket up to his chin before burrowing down into the covers himself. He closes his eyes and waits patiently for sleep to overtake him.  
  
But before it does, he feels the bed shift as Changmin rolls over and nestles close, resting one cheek against Yunho’s shoulder. Changmin is still warm from his shower, a comfortable weight against Yunho’s side, and Yunho feels happier than he has in a very long time.   
  
To some extent, Changmin’s discharge had been somewhat anticlimactic. They’d spent nearly every army holiday together, and he had visited Changmin several times after his own discharge. Their reunion hadn’t been as dramatic as a pair who had truly been apart for two years; they’d just gone for drinks and then straight to a planning meeting to continue discussing their upcoming schedules. It hadn’t seemed real that Changmin was actually finished with his service; part of Yunho expected Changmin to finish the meeting and then return to the police headquarters after.   
  
But this, this makes it all feel real.   
  
He had missed Changmin more than he had even thought was possible. During basic training, all he had wanted to do was tell Changmin everything about what he and his squadron were doing and ask what Changmin thought about it all. Every achievement he and his team had won he wanted to share with Changmin, because all of his accomplishments over the past thirteen years had been with Changmin, but instead, he had looked around at smiling faces, not seeing the face he missed the most. It had been an adjustment. He had talked to Changmin every single day of his life for over a decade, and not being able to be with the person who knew him better than anyone had made enlistment all the more difficult. And now, having Changmin tucked up against his side like no time at all had elapsed reminds him that his other half has finally returned to make him whole again.  
  
They have to get up early tomorrow for another press conference and another set of flights. They’ll be working all day and Yunho knows that the work won’t stop for a very long time. His schedule is completely packed for the next few months with barely time to breathe, but he isn’t mad. He likes work, and more importantly, he likes who he is working with.  
  
Yunho considers the boy fast asleep against his shoulder and realizes that there’s no place he’d rather be. He is home. Changmin is home. And now they can go out and conquer the world.  
  
Together.


End file.
